Isabelle’s faith
by Conductor Who
Summary: Isabelle contemplates death on toy day but is stopped by a certain someone


It was a quiet evening in Animal Village as all the residents were nestled in their homes or out having fun with friends. It was Toy Day Eve this evening and most of the residents were celebrating the festivities. Most except one Yellow furred Secretary to the Mayor. Isabelle was alone in her shared home with her brother Digby and was crying.

"Why?! Why am I so alone?!" she sobbed to noone in particular. She had just had a bad breakup with her former boyfriend KK Slider and now sat in her room with torn up pictures of him scattered across the room and eating her pain away with ice cream. She took another bite of Reindeer tracks Ice Cream and chewed the chocolate and peanutbutter cups and bits of fudge intertwined with the vanilla ice cream while sobbing her heart fully broken after the fight her and KK had, and the fact it was on Toy Day of all days made it ten times worse for her. She had spent her paycheck on getting a nice gift for KK only to be yelled at and hit because KK had a performance earlier in the day and was drunk. Isabelle cried and cried feeling she'd never be cared for again.

"Noone will even miss me if I'm gone. I might as well pack up my thing's and move..." she said to herself after her tears stopped flowing. but then looking at a broken shard of glass on the floor from an old Photo of her and KK she had a diferent thought. A darker thought. slowly she walked over to the glass shard and picked it up looking at her reflection in the clean glass then she lifted the shard to her right wrist and was just about to cut her skin when suddenly...

"Isabelle...Why do you sadden me so?" A Voice echoed around her.

"Wh-Who's there?" Isabelle asked afraid of the posibility someone broke into her house. Then a bright light shone next to her, it was so bright Isabelle had to sheild her eyes just to get a glimps of the figure before her and once it faded she saw a Sheep with brown wool and wearing a white robe with a purple sash across the front and brown sandals on it's hooves. The Sheep looked at Isabelle with a sad expression and took a step towards her.

"S-Stay back!! I wil use this!!" Isabelle warned the Sheep but the Sheep only looked at her with the same sad expression and stopped when He was a few feet from her. Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes as the Sheep before her did nothing but stare at her, and without understanding why she dropped the glass shard and broke down weeping again apologizing.

"I'm Sorry! I didn't know what else to do! Forgive me!!" Isabelle wept clutching the Sheep's robe tightly while on her knees. The Sheep placed a forehoof onto her head and stroked her fur in a comforting manner,

"Shhh..It's alright my child, you are forgiven. now tell me, why do you wish to take your own life?" the Sheep asked.

Isabell sniffed and stood up before speaking,"My boyfriend and I had a huge fight. He came home after performing for a big Toy Day Party for the whole town but was drunk. I let it slide as I figured he had had fun and decided to give him his gift. But he hated it! He asked me why he would want an old guitar when the one he had was just as good? I tried to answer but then he...he..." she couldn't even finish her explaination as she broke down crying again.

"It's alright Isabelle," the Sheep said rubbing her back gently, "But you must know that suicide isn't the answer. Think of all the people who would miss you if you were gone?"

"Like who? Noone even notices I exist." Isabelle said

"That's not true. There is one who treats you as if your life matters."

"Who?"

"Look into your mirror and see for yourself."

Slowly Isabelle got up and walked to her dresser and as she got close to the mirror an image of someone started to form. He was a young man Isabell knew very well and in the image she was seeing He was confronting KK very harshly.

"M-Mayor?" Isabelle said surprised.

"Yes. The very man you work for day after day." the Sheep said smiling kindly.

"But...I don't understand..I'm just his Secretary. Why would he defend me and care for me?" Isabelle asked.

"Because you were the first to greet him on his arrival to town. You helped him become the Mayor everyone in town adores, even though he didn't want the position in the first place. And you are the reason he stays."

"I...I never considered that..I just thought everyone ignored me because of everything Mayor has done for the town."

"But without you noone would ever see him as the kind and caring person he is."

"You're right.." Isabelle said as she turned to face the Sheep with a big smile, "I do matter. I don't need someone like KK to be happy. I just need to be around those who truly care. Oh how can I ever thank you?"

The Sheep smiled before reaching into His robe and pulled out a brown leather tome and handed it to her, "Read this whenever you feel discouraged or ever have questions. and when you feel you can't go on anymore, close your eyes and pour your feelings out. I will be able to hear them even if you say them in silence."

"I will thank you..um..I'm sorry I never got your name?" Isabelle said.

"My name is Jesus. Farewell Isabelle, and enjoy your company." The sheep named Jesus said.

"What do you mean compan-" Isabelle began before hearing a knock at the door and turning and shouting, "Be right there!!" before turning to look at the Sheep again only to find He was nowhere to be found. confused she tried to find him before the door was heard being knocked on again and she went to answer it.

"Sorry about that I-Mayor?" Isabell said only to see who was at her door.

"Evening Isabelle, sorry to disturb you this late but I wanted to make sure you were ok?" The Mayor said. Isabelle turned to look around her house again before seeing the tome on her table next to the door smiling before looking at the Mayor and saying,

"I'll be ok now Mayor," before giving him a peck on the cheek and giggling. she invited him into her house and was getting her gift for him when he looked at the tome and asked,

"Isabelle? where did you get this?"

"Oh that? A Friend gave that to me as a gift after helping me tonight."

"Must be a great friend. you know what this is don't you?"

"No what?"

the Mayor then pulled out a brown leather book identical to hers and said, "this is the Holy Bible. It's the religeous text of a group of people called Christians."

"Well maybe you and I can have a Reading session sometime" Isabelle said. She then walked over to him and handed him a small gift. He thanked her before opening it to find a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart with her name on it.

"Isabelle..I thought this was for KK?" he asked.

"It was but my friend helped me realize who I truely care about." Isabelle said smiling.

the Mayor could only smile in return before giving her a hug saying. "Happy Toy Day Isabelle"-


End file.
